adh
by freindofanastasia
Summary: fanfic of thee songs save yourself by my darkest days angle with a shotgun by the cab and the grey by icon for hoir
1. Chapter 1

angles, demons, and coexist in one world each without the knowledge of the other.

shane pov angle race

the bed is as hard as ever, i thought clouds would be soft but nope these things are like steel. i should say something to my higher ups but i would probably be punished for not being thankful for the militaries suplies. dang i wish there was a demo job that would come up then i could get paid a hefty amount and break things as much as i want.

"what time is it anyway?" i say under my breath. i turn over to look at the clock. 4am i got time to check the jobs before any one else! (tao rkem) us angles change clothes through words, it is convinient at times but if you mess up or stutter your standing naked in public.

my clothes appear in a flash of black light, the light shows that im a destroyer which means i break almost everything i touch, its a strength issue. my clothes of choice is pure black pants, blood red shirt and a black tie. i begin to walk down the hall to find the job board. the higher ups find jobs on other worlds for us to do.

at the board im the first one there and the board is filled to the brim. i had no idea this is how many jobs there were in the morning. i walked over to the demo side of the board is and there is only three jobs there, an a job, an A job and an SS job. to be honest im only an A class angel but no matter what rank you are you can take any job you want. i take the SS job off the board and read it. "FOR ANY ANGEL STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE THIS JOB YOU MUST DESTROY A HUMAN GIRLS HEART WITH ABSOLUTLY NO FORCE OR STRENGTH IF WHEN BREAKING HER HEART SHE DIES YOU WILL RECIEVE THE WORST JUGMENT. PRIZE: CHOOSE ANY REWARD." im thinking to myself what kind of demo job is this? demo jobs usually give at least five hundred dollars but to choose your own prize is rediculous. and what the heck is a human!? the paper has a picture showing a tall girl with brown hair that ended before her elbows she has brown eyes and has a shirt that shows some kind cartoonish cat with no mouth with a black backround.

"strange job." i start walking down the long hallway to the dispatch center where angles go to get to where their job spcifies. when i get there i scan my paper. but instead of it saying that the job rank was SS it said that the job was a skull the hardest kind of jobs that usually resulted in death trying. the warning was different and says that if i dont succeed in this job that every angle will be at war! i try to jump back but im already in the warp pad. i might as well try but how do i break a heart without using my hands? i ready my wings for the warp but that never happens. ive been in the warp for twenty minutes now and nothing is happening. huh, the floor is opening up! and now im falling into an atmosphereof what seems to be a lot of green stuff and water.

"well this should be fun."


	2. jack

jacks pov demon race

"Augh, this friggin sucks toby. this headache is getting worse each day!" it is the truth, for the past month ive been waking up irritated but today i have to scream. "cant you figure out a cure!?"

"I have already told you the cure my leige. and although you hate the idea of the cure it is the only way to keep from going well, your father."

"I hate the idea but there must be another way!" i really dont like what he found. he said that the only way to be cured was to have a humans heart to be gratful for my presence for an entire year. but dang thats horrible im a demon, a human happy about me? "hey what is a human?"

"A human is like a walking pod with pointless emotions that seem to bottle up until their unstoppable demise."

"hmph i guess i could give it a try. where do i get to the human world any how?" i say. i minus well give it a shot i mean i wouldnt want to go into an eternal state of insanity.

"funny you should ask were already there. all you have to do is dig up and youll find it."

after he said that i got my things a bag of clothes and an mp3 that somehow was thrown into the depths of the earth. i get up to the suface and i hate this place its just tunnels and dirty water mixed in with trash. "dang if humans live in this they must look disgusting."

i then hear noise coming from above me that sound like songs from the mp3. i open the hatch and am met with the most horrifying light it burns my eyes. the light im used to seems like an infant compared to this. okay im ready for another try as i reopen the hatch ready for the light. when im met with a sound that gives me the freaks. it sounds like a girl, lucky me i just get here and i already find a girl i thought it would be hard. when i turn around the girl is on the ground with somthing metalic in her arm. she even has blood coming from the area and if our races anatomy is similar shes being assulted.

"maam, are you okay?"

"yes of course im okay! im just on the ground bleeding because its fun!"

"oh, well then im sorry for bothering you ill leave you alone then." wait a minute i came here to make a human heart grateful for me! it could be this girl.

"you know what sarcasm is idiot!? im in pain now help me!" if this is a human their emotions are quite scary. "okay dumbbutt let me explain rip off your sleeve and tie it very tightly around the top off my arm!"

"y-yes maam!" i begin to rip off my sleeve which seems to be harder then i thought.

"ow! what the heck is wrong with your clothes, they feel like rocks!"

"i would hope, thats what their made of maam. silk and wool are extremely expensive where i come from." had she never seen rock clothing before? she appears to be wearing wool, so humans must be loaded! at the end of this year hopefully i can get some money from up here. "havent you ever seen rock clothes? their very effective during the cold seasons. but it is really cold here."

"rock clothing yeah right! my arm is bleeding and youre telling me jokes. nobody on earth wears rocks. though that would explain why something so thin is so heavy."

"so this place is called earth!?"

"yes what are you an alien?"

"dont be silly im a demon maam."

HELLO THERE WELL 2ND CH OF ADH IS UP NOW I WILL TELL YOU MY FANDOMS IN ORDER  
1 BRONY  
2 MARSHALL LEE  
3 MUSIC CLASSIC-HEAVY METAL  
4 DARREN THE MADMAN AND INSANITY

GOOGLE THE LAST ONE HE IS LIKE FANFIC GURU


End file.
